Known in this regard are so-called fiber placement systems, which are intended to yield an in-line consolidation of individual tapes directly to a deposition point. Problems can here be encountered with regard to the temperature distribution given multilayer constructs, which can lead to component distortion and an elevated pore content in the laminate. Laser systems are used in this field as the heating technology so as to achieve the necessary energy input, and a downstream autoclave or furnace process is provided, which can result in high operation and procurement costs.
Additionally known methods for the deposition of fibers include, e.g., automated fiber placement (AFP) and automated tape laying (ATL). A pre-impregnated semi-finished fiber product is here deposited by a machine head onto a component mold via rollers, the matrix material is fused through energy input, and the pressure required for consolidation is applied by way of a compactor roller, wherein this roller is simultaneously used for cooling, and hence consolidation. This method is used to build up the individual layers of components out of several parallel individual webs. These systems are used on an industrial scale to manufacture shell components for aircraft out of thermoset carbon fiber composite materials. Due to the thermoset matrix material, curing must here take place in an autoclave process. The described systems can usually deposit semi-finished products or preforms 2 with a width of 3 to 300 mm per web, as illustrated on FIG. 1. Therefore, it takes a long time to build up a complete shell element already before the necessary autoclave process.